Cerita Minghao
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Minghao suka sekali bercerita. Cerita biasa, ala anak kecil. [SEVENTEEN MINGHAO FIC]


**Cerita Minghao**

.

.

 _Presented by_

 _Hosiki-Hoshi_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Minghao namanya.

Ia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Dan Ia suka bercerita.

"Guru, tadi ada seseorang yang mengatakan jika lantai toilet di ujung barat sana sangat licin."

Jeonghan tersenyum dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak muridnya yang lucu itu, "Iya. Lantai disana memang sangat licin. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati."

Kemudian Jeonghan bertanya, "Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan begitu?"

"Seungkwan." Jawab Minghao, "Namanya Boo Seungkwan. Ia pernah terpeleset disitu."

Sejenak Jeonghan tertegun sampai akhirnya Minghao membuyarkan ingatannya.

"Aku pulang duluan. Junhui _gege_ sudah menjemputku."

Dan Minghao berlari ke luar gedung sekolah. Jeonghan menatap anak itu dengan muka bingung dan ngeri.

"Tapi…

.

.

… _tapi Seungkwan meninggal lima tahun yang lalu disitu?_ "

.

Minghao menghampiri Junhui _gege_ -nya. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali dekat dengan laki-laki ini. Mungkin karena dia suka mendengarkan cerita Minghao yang penuh teori konspirasi dan terkaan ala anak kecil. Kalau Junhui-nya jelas, kenapa Dia suka dekat dengan Minghao, karena siapa yang tidak suka melihat bocah TK polos yang bercerita penuh semangat.

"Tadi aku menyelinap masuk ke ruang musik." Kata Minghao.

Junhui, sosok laki-laki tinggi tampan itu mendengarkan cerita Minghao dengan seksama, "Lalu?"

"Ada Jihoon disana. Apa aku sudah cerita mengenai Jihoon?"

Junhui mengingat sebentar, "Jihoon. Lee Jihoon yang kau katakan ahli main piano itu?"

Bocah TK disebelahnya mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Lee Jihoon yang itu. Tadi aku menemukannya duduk di kursi untuk pemain piano. Dia kelihatan sedih sekali." Minghao menirukan mimik sedih yang Ia lihat pada raut wajah Jihoon tadi.

"Kenapa Dia sedih?"

"Karena Dia ingin bermain piano lagi, tapi Dia tidak bisa memainkan benda itu. Aku kasihan sekali padanya. Aku ingin menghiburnya dengan memainkan piano itu, tapi _gege_ 'kan tahu Aku tidak bisa main piano."

Dan Junhui mengangguk.

"Aku sempat meminta tolong padanya untuk mengajarkan padaku cara memainkan piano. Tapi Dia sendiri tidak bisa mengajariku menekan tuts-tutsnya."

Minghao menggembungkan pipinya. Dan rasanya Junhui ingin sekali memecahkan gelembung pipi itu.

"Aku kasihan pada Jihoon." Minghao berkata lagi. "Dia anak baik. Tapi orangtuanya jahat. Terutama ayahnya yang suka memukul dan mabuk. Beruntungnya ayahku tidak seperti itu. Ibu bilang ayahku orang baik."

Mereka berhenti dipinggir jalan untuk menyebrang. Setelah jalanan cukup sepi, Junhui menggandeng tangan anak itu untuk ikut menyeberang dengannya.

"Oh iya! Aku ingin cerita sesuatu!" Minghao berkata pada Junhui dengan penuh semangat. Sementara pria disebelahnya memberikan perhatian penuh.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi," Minghao mengawali ceritanya, "tadi aku tidak sengaja melewati ruang guru. Dan di pintu aku melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang badannya sedikit lebih besar dariku. Aku mendatanginya dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia. Namanya Seungcheol."

Minghao berhenti sejenak, "Ternyata Seungcheol itu adalah teman masa kecil Guru Yoon, Yoon Jeonghan. Guru Yoon ternyata dulu juga bersekolah di sekolah itu. Lalu ada seorang anak bernama Seungcheol yang jahil padanya. Anak itu suka sekali menarik ikat rambut Guru Yoon. Rambut Guru Yoon memang sudah dipanjangkan sejak kecil karena orangtuanya dulu ingin punya anak perempuan."

Junhui mengangguk paham, "Lalu?"

"Kemudian, sekolah direnovasi besar-besaran karena suatu kejadian. Guru Yoon tidak mau cerita mengenai hal itu, tapi kata Seungcheol saat itu Ia hanya dapat melihat api dimana-mana. Ia tidak dapat keluar dari kobaran api yang mengelilinginya dan terperangkap disitu. Bahkan saat api itu sudah padam, Ia masih tidak dapat keluar dari sekolah ini. Tidak ada satupun yang Ia kenal disekolah ini selain Guru Yoon, maka dari itu Seungcheol suka mengikuti kemana Guru Yoon pergi. Dia bilang Ia ingin minta maaf pada Guru Yoon karena sering menjahilinya dulu."

Cerita dihentikan karena mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Minghao. Bocah itu pun melambaikan tangannya pada Junhui tanda perpisahan.

"Terimakasih, Junhui _gege_."

Sementara Junhui hanya menatap kepergian anak itu.

.

Minghao memasuki rumahnya dan berlari menuju dapur, menemui ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang disana.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya wanita itu, "Pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku dengan Junhui _gege_. Dia ada di depan."

Dan perkataan anak itu membuat wanita tadi terkejut. Namun Ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dibalik senyum indah. "Ganti bajumu, sayang. Makanan akan segera siap."

Minghao segera pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Sementara wanita itu berjalan menuju ke depan rumahnya.

Disana Junhui dapat melihat wanita itu. Tapi sebelum wanita yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu itu melihat dirinya, Junhui sudah berubah menjadi tembus pandang dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Ibu Minghao tidak mendapati siapapun di depan rumahnya. Tapi Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Kau mengantarnya pulang." Wanita itu bergumam, "Minghao kita sudah besar 'kan, Junhui-ya."

–

A/N: :"(

Jadi ini ditulis tengah malem. Asli bener-bener tengah malem. Jam duabelas kurang seperempat saya masih bangun dan malah nulis FF horror. Wtf.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, jika berkenan mohon reviewnya :)

P.S : Saya suka banget Minghao yang polos dan lucu. Dia selamanya anak TK bagi saya. Nggak peduli sekeren apa dia pas lagi dance, selamanya dia asddfghtjfm a little cutie pie hamster dimata ini :D

P.S.S : Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Jihoon? Kalau kalian punya jiwa psikopat kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi sama dia :)


End file.
